


That Special Touch - More Birthday Surprises

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [20]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Adult Movie Theatre, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Pubilc Sex, Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly's birthday weekend is not done yet.  After that sexy massage they still have a movie to go and see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Special Touch - More Birthday Surprises

That massage had been wonderful. My entire birthday had been, from dinner with my family and the stunning Tiffany jewelry, that quick jump to New York and those magical hands making me feel so amazing. My birthday had been wonderful but there was still more to come. 

Norman and I cuddled on the sofa for a while, it was nice to just lay in his arms. He was restless, and it was cute to feel him try to settle down around me. The massage had relaxed me on so many levels but my brain was spinning. I couldn’t get the image of Norman’s orgasm out of my head. Honestly the experience was amazing, but something about it all had me thinking too much. He started to play in my hair with one hand while I knew he was using the other to play on his phone. I never minded his close, intimate relationship with Siri, that silly iPhone personal assistant kept him on track when things got busy. I dozed off with my cheek on his chest, he smelled of massage oil and Norman. 

When I woke it was dark out, I had no idea how long I had slept but Norman had gotten out from under me and put a pillow in his place. He draped a blanket over me and had left a bottle of water on the coffee table. I always reminded him that he needed to drink plenty of water after a massage. I smiled at his thoughtfulness but seeing him across the room had me grinning. He was standing with his back to me playing video games, poorly I might add. He seemed to be stomping as quietly as he could as he played with the volume off. 

“Is that the level your son keeps beatin’ ya at?” I sat up on the sofa and grabbed the bottle of water, I really did feel dehydrated from the afternoon. 

Norman looked back over his bare shoulder then back to the game. “Stay out of it.” He was playful and now starting to beat on the controller. 

I couldn’t let it sit, “It’s okay honey. He’s of a generation that just plays video games more instinctually than you do.” I used my soothing voice with a smirk.

He stomped on the floor, it was funny to watch him get angry at the silent television screen. “My generation invented video games.” He turned to me, his plaid PJ pants sitting at his bare hips as he let his player die on the screen. 

Norman was delicious looking as he stood there glaring at me as if he were really mad. “Oh stop poutin’, maybe he’ll let ya win a few games next time.” 

“Gonna make me come over there and spank that ass of yours till it’s red.” He tossed the controller onto the floor. I knew I was being a brat. He started to stalk my way and I pulled the blanket up as if I was trying to hide from him. “Show me dat ass Holly.” He was trying not to laugh as he worked to sound commanding. I pulled the blanket tighter. “Can’t hide from me.” He pulled the blanket off me in one quick motion and smiled wide down at my body only covered in a little t-shirt and panties. Norman took my hand and pulled me up to him. “Get over here.” He pulled me close grabbing me by my ass and giving me one good swat as he kissed me. 

I was light headed from the quick motion and we fell together down onto the sofa. Norman kissed my head as I let things spin for a bit and snuggled into his hip. “Hold me babe.” I needed to feel his arms around me. He held me tight around my chest, my back to his side with my legs stretched out. I could have sat all day like that with him. 

We were quiet for a while, he was staring off to the TV screen that played the intro to his game over and over. He nuzzled me close and I closed my eyes wishing this birthday weekend would never end. “Still up for that movie tonight?” He shifted his hand from my arm to my stomach, feeling his way under my shirt. I nodded. “Holly, we don’t have to…” He sensed my hesitation and kissed the top of my head.

It’s not that I didn’t want to go, of course I wanted to try something new and sexy with the man I loved most in the world. “Oh no, I wanna go, I really do.” I had never been to an adult movie theatre in my life, and this one played vintage porn, something Norman and I watched on occasion as we enjoyed the cinematography of it. Not all close ups and graphic like todays movies, but lots of dark edges with more plot and an air of exploration that I don’t see in modern porn. I know, that is not the point of this date he has planned. 

He kissed my hair again. “So what’s wrong?” He had stopped trying to guess when something was bothering me. It was frustrating for both of us. Now he just asked, and never let me get away with responding with ‘nothing’. 

I drew his arm from my stomach to my chest, pulled him close to my heart. “Today was wonderful and I loved my present.” I kissed his forearm. “I think it’s just hitting me that this was so different than the other times we’ve been with other people. These weren’t friends.” I had a hard time putting it into words. “Even Jessie we got to know a little first.”

“So the strangers were too much?” He squeezed me. “We haven’t ever really talked about limits. It’s okay to have them.” He was rubbing my arm and petting my hair. 

I tapped his arm making him let go of me. I wanted to face him. “It’s not that.” I turned and sat with the pillow in my lap. “I don’t know if the strangers were too much, it felt right when we were in it, I just…” I didn’t know what I wanted to say. 

Norman took my hand. “Why don’t we stay in tonight?” He seemed to think he had pushed me too far for one day. I could see the look of guilt on his face. 

“No baby.” I touched his scruffy cheek. “I don’t wanna skip the movie. I want to experience this. With you.” I leaned in and drew him into a kiss. “Wanna to hold your hand through this movie, while I sit in your lap.” I wasn’t sure how involved we’d get in a public theatre, but if Norman had his way, we’d both enjoy it very much. 

He pulled me close. “It’s public, won’t be alone.” He brought his forehead to mine.

I could feel his breath on my skin. “I’m not afraid of strangers. I love the places you bring me to. All the sexy, hot things we share.” I kissed him. “Sometimes I just start to think ‘bout it and it scares me how… normal it all feels.” I was raised as a good little southern girl who was supposed to date and marry her college sweetheart, or some shit like that. “I never expected to be the kind of woman who ventured into public sex and threesomes, couple swapping and bisexual stuff.” I certainly never expected to be with a man who opened my world up in such ways as well as his own. 

“But it’s getting’ to you. We can slow down. Hell, we can stop if you want.” He pulled away, leaned back. Sometimes we needed a little distance or we’d just skip the talking and go straight to sex. 

I shook my head. “I think I’m just taking birthday-stock of my life. I wanna keep pushing my limits with you Norman.” I took the hand he was fussing with. “I want to see a dirty movie with you tonight.” 

Norman smiled and nodded. “You know if you’re gonna sit in my lap, my dick is gonna be inside you?” 

I nodded and licked my lips.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We had cuddled in the back seat, Norman nuzzling my neck while he drifted his hand up under my skirt. I had given up being shy in front of Paul. Norman insisted on being naughty with that man an arm’s length away and Paul never seemed phased by any of it. I let my hands roam to his roomy jeans, he had pulled pants out of the closet that were a bit too big. He had belted them but they were going to give him room to pull himself out comfortably during the movie. I was growing fond of this plaid shirt he was wearing and I loved that he had skipped the hat tonight. 

We pulled up to the curb around the corner from the theatre. It wasn’t in a bad neighborhood like I thought an adult theatre might have been. This wasn’t bad at all. Norman pulled cash out of his wallet and moved it into the front pocket of his jeans. We closed the back door of the car and Paul pulled away as we walked and in hand around the corner. I was a little nervous, I had no idea what to expect. Was there a popcorn machine and a case full of candy or just boxes of tissue and lotion for sale. 

Norman opened the door and walked in, usually he would let me walk through first, but he was checking the place out. There was on young kid sitting at counter with his phone in hand. Norman stayed a pace ahead of me but still held my hand. Hiding behind his Ray Bans he pulled cash out of his pocket and pushed it across the counter as the kid muttered ‘Thirty-two bucks’. He slid back eight dollars change never looking up to see the face of the couple who had just walked in. 

We walked down the worn hallway, there were vending machines but no concession booth. He pulled me close as we got to the door and he used one finger to open it. It suddenly dawned on me how dirty this place probably was and I wasn’t sure if I liked it. He wiped his finger on his jeans till our eyes adjusted to find a seat. The place wash sparsely filled but we would only need only need one seat for both of us. 

There were people scattered throughout the place. A handful of couples but mostly singles. It was too dark in here for anyone to recognize him so Norman took off his sunglasses and picked a seat. Not up front, but not the middle, near a few singles but not too close for comfort. He sat and I sat next to him. I wanted to take it all in first. 

The seats seemed fairly new, or at least the upholstery did. We had come in part way into the movie. Norman had told me that this place just ran the same handful of movies all day long, looping one into the next. You paid for your space, not your time or the film. Most people were in and out in less than half an hour, rarely people stayed for an entire movie or more. I smiled at how well versed he was in this. Tonight’s film was a classic 70’s looking piece. The blond had curly Farah Fawcett looking hair, her breasts were natural, very natural and the nipples tipped up in the perkiest of manner. He had a full beard and a head full of curly dark hair. Both had pubic hair as you would expect, full and dark. His dick was huge, like homegrown, hot-house cucumber huge and I wondered how something that made me think of a baseball bat would feel inside me. Norman’s dick with nothing to be casual about, but this was simply extraordinary. Back in the day, not every man could be a porn star, you needed impressive equipment to have that job. 

When we sat down Norman held my hand and we both watched as the female lead awkwardly knelt over him and sucked at top third of his dick. It made me wonder when woman in porn had finally empowered themselves to get comfortable during a blowjob and enjoy the entire length of a penis. It was set in an opulent home and it looked like there was some kind of dinner party that had been going on. This couple was positioned on a wicker sofa of sorts. The music was classic, exactly what porn should sound like in any era. 

I felt Norman let go of my hand and slide down to my thigh. He had asked me to wear a flouncy skirt that was still in the New York closet. He ran his palm along my skin and I leaned into him. I took my eyes off the screen and looked around the room, I was trying to be covert which was funny because the man six seats away from us was not trying to hide anything. I couldn’t actually see it all but there was no doubt that he was masturbating. His focus scanning between the screen, us and the guy sitting a row ahead of him. Norman worked quickly, sliding his fingers between my thighs and urging me to open wide. 

I kept my legs tight together. I didn’t look at him I simply held my ground and watched the movie. He caressed my leg as we watched a second naked woman join the action. She too had wonderfully natural breasts, very similar to mine. I smiled at the thought that I could have been a 70’s porn star. Norman tried to spread my legs again but I didn’t budge. Instead I removed his hand from my leg and put my hand in his lap instead, I rubbed him through his jeans and smiled as his head tipped back slightly. I could tell he was still watching the movie. 

“Fuck, Holly….” His voice has hardly audible. He was rock hard already, I loved that he enjoyed being here as much as I did. 

I squirmed in my seat a bit. His hardness had me beginning to get slick. “You said I could sit in your lap.” I was hot for him, the movie, the setting, the guy jerking off a ten feet from us. I could hear a soft moan coming from somewhere behind me. All of my earlier apprehension and stock-taking was now past. I was feeling adventurous. 

He nodded, “Then you need to pull my cock out.” I loved when he whispered such dirty things. 

I started at his buckle then he helped when I got stuck on the button, I eased down the zipper and pulled him free easily. He had left the house commando. I sat and stroked him, as he leaked from the tip I licked my palm and began to stroke him. We watched the movie as the two woman seemed to get lost in each other forgetting that the bearded man was even in the room. He watched as they slowly explored each other, growing more and more confident as the scene crept on. I liked this better than modern movies where the woman seemed to have been batting for both teams since they had ‘kissed a girl’ and realized they ‘liked it’ behind the bleachers of a high school dance. These grown, maybe even middle aged woman seemed to discover and embrace their new found bisexuality. 

I stroked a while longer, Norman sometimes helping with a hand over hand technique, this wasn’t like the hand jobs I gave him in the early morning. This had a different feel to it. Without much thought I stood up, edged toward Norman who ran his hands up my thighs and kept my skirt out of the way with one hand while he guided himself into me with the other. I eased down him slowly. I hadn’t started the night panty-less but I had gotten that way in the car. Norman had shimmied me out of them, taken one long whiff of my pretty silk material then dropping them on the floor of the back seat. 

The man to my right had watched it all, though he had no view there was no doubt he knew exactly what he was seeing. I felt Norman’s hand come up under my shirt. He squeezed my breast as I slowly began to rock on him. I wanted to bounce, to draw him in and out of me and fuck him hard, but that was too much. I simply rocked and he worked with me. His free hand on my hip as I moved my hair to one side. He planted his mouth on my neck an there in the middle of a semi full movie theatre surrounded by strangers he found my hand, holding it and making love to me. 

“My perfect girl.” His voice was low but close to my ear, I heard him clearly. “I love you so much.” He rocked inside me and I gradually made my movements bolder. He sighed at the change of pace working hard not to groan out in the pleasure I knew he was feeling. “Yeah, Holly…. Fuck… Mine.” He gripped my hand tight. 

I felt him burry his face in my hair and it made me aware of the fact that someone had moved closer behind us. This person was trying to get a better view which they were not going to get as my skit, the skirt I had worn to the art gallery that first time we had been public with our sex, this skirt covered everything. And as we had also learned all those months ago, we could sit contently with his cock inside me, never moving if the situation deemed it so. I rocked gently, I didn’t mind the audience. It hit me like a punch, I didn’t mind that faceless strangers were watching and getting off on seeing me make love to Norman. It made me fuck him deeper and he bucked into me.

The women on the screen had apparently remembered that there was a useful cock in the room and had invited him to join them. The music never simmered, it simply served to keep a rhythm for us and the action on the screen. Norman’s urgency had seemed to slow but the man to our left, keeping time with us didn’t seem to share that. His hand quickened and I watched as he orgasmed into a wad of tissues. He moaned out in a not so manly fashion, then sat back gazing back toward the movie as he caught his breath. 

“Gonna cum baby.” It had been an age since Norman had warned me of his orgasm, I was nowhere near close to joining him but that didn’t matter to me. He bucked more rapidly gripping into my hips, the pain was enjoyable. He put his mouth on my shoulder and moaned into my flesh as he pushed deep and held tight as he pumped into me. I closed my eyes as I felt him filling me. It felt wonderful and sexy and it brought me closer to my own climax though it never pushed me over the edge. 

He spasmed inside me then held me close as the man to our left finally got up and exited. The person behind us seemed to sit back more, no longer watching us. We settled in that position, me leaning back against Norman as he reached around to play with my clit but I stopped him. 

“Not here.” I really had no desire to get off here. I had enjoyed getting Norman off, enjoyed the entire experience of the adult movie theatre but I wasn’t relaxed enough to let go and have an orgasm. It had been about half an hour and we were ready to leave. I slid off his semi hard dick and sat for a moment while he wiped himself clean and tucked it all back into place. He texted Paul then kept his face down as we walked into the lobby and he followed me into the restroom. 

I needed to clean up the oozing that was happening from inside me and he couldn’t stand in the lobby waiting. “Sure you don’t want to do it in here?” He smirked at me. We had fucked in a grungy bathroom once, but this was beyond gross. I shook my head and he guarded the door as I cleaned myself up. When we were ready, he kissed me then I was the one to open the door, checking for anyone. The lobby was empty and we walked out the front door hand in hand. Out onto the New York sidewalk we made a left and headed for the side street where we knew Paul would meet ups. 

We stood just outside of the reach of the street light and stood face to face. “That was fun.” I was still giddy from the entire experience. The lewdness of it all, the strangers, the fantastic classic film. “Best birthday ever Norman.” I kissed him deep then he lit a smoke and we chatted till Paul pulled up. 

Norman opened the door and I slid across the bench seat in the back. He flicked his cigarette into the street and climbed in. “No rush getting home.” Norman cuddled up to me as Paul nodded and pulled into the sparse late night traffic. I was surprised he wasn’t in a rush. I had been simmering and really wanted to get home and have more sex. I still needed to get off even if he was satiated for the night. I felt his hand slide up under my skirt as he kissed my neck. 

“You wouldn’t be offended if I made Holly cum in the back seat of your limo would you?” Norman asked Paul the question but did it while staring into my eyes. Panic flushed through me. It didn’t matter what we had done here in this car in the past, it had always been under the ruse of secrecy. This was to blunt and direct.

Stoic Paul hardly responded, “Not at all sir.” He never called Norman ‘sir’. It was always ‘Norm’ or ‘hey’, even the occasional ‘Reedus’. The response made my lover smile as he slithered off the seat to kneel on the floor as he pushed me back against the door and spread my legs. He smirked as he lifted his knee, recovered what he was kneeling on then handed me my panties. “For later.” He went back to my thighs kissing as he pushed them apart. I had been uncomfortable getting off in the theater. The thought of having on orgasm in front of those faceless strangers made me uncomfortable. But here in the back seat of our usual ride with a man I had come to know on a casual basis, well that turned me on beyond belief. I felt myself gush a bit as Norman kissed his way to my pussy. 

“You smell amazing.” He didn’t yell it, but it was far from a whisper. I found his hair and pulled him tight to my body. He was laughing as his tongue found me and he began to lick. His fingers weren’t far behind as he started to work them inside of me. My head whipped back at the pleasure and smacked into the window. Norman and Paul both laughed out before Paul quickly silenced and Norman asked if I was okay. 

I nodded rubbing the back of my head, “Fine.” I didn’t dare look to the rearview mirror, I was sure Paul was looking at me. Suddenly the radio turned on, more smooth jazz, not to loud indicating privacy like the last time Paul had turned on the radio. This was simply music to accompany the sexy scene that was unfolding. Norman must have planned this, Paul usually listened to classic rock.

“This will make you feel better.” His mouth and fingers returned to my body as I as eased myself into a more comfortable position. Norman had an amazing mouth, so in tuned to my body and my needs, fingering, kissing, licking and sucking at a pace he knew would edge me close, then he draw back. This technique would make me cum hard, not quick and fast but a slow building orgasm that would make me pant out at minimum but more likely moan like a two-bit porn star. He edged me closer and closer, using his teeth gently on my clit while he fingered my G-spot. If there was an award for oral sex, this man would win it on a regular basis. And could you imagine the acceptance speech? 

I had no idea where we were when I finally came, my hips lifting off the seat as I moaned out a breathy ‘fuck’. Norman wrapped his free arm around me as he coaxed every aftershock out of my body. I had no idea what came over me but instead of shying away from the eye contact in the review mirror I sought it out. I locked onto Paul’s deep brown eyes as I came all over Norman’s face and hand. Paul’s eyes shifted from mine to the road and back again, no reaction, simply watching. 

I felt the sucking turn to lazy licking as he cleaned up me slowly and Paul continued to make turns through the city. Eventually Norman joined me on the seat again and we whispered as we made our way home. He combed through my hair with his fingers and I played with his beard which was still wet from me. Paul finally pulled up to the building and got out to open my door. 

Norman got out on the passenger side and I stood face to face with the man who had seen it all. “You are beautiful.” He wasn’t making a pass at me, he was just making a statement to a girl who felt like she needed to apologize for her behavior. 

“I’m a whore.” It wasn’t exactly the right word, but it felt close to the way my lust and need for Norman made me feel some days. I looked down to the sidewalk. Norman came around the back of the car and slowed. 

Paul’s deep voice continued on. “You are a remarkable woman, don’t belittle that.” It wasn’t the most we had ever said to each other, but it was the deepest we had ever connected. 

He reached for his door handle and I looked up at him again. “Thank you.”

“See you tomorrow.” He said it to Norman this time.

We walked up to the apartment, up the stairs to the wall of block glass that sat at the top. We were in the kitchen before we spoke. “You don’t really feel that way do you?” Norman was leaning against the kitchen counter looking at me. “Like a whore?”

Many of our escapades flashed through my brain, from simple things like not being able to keep my hands off of him, to sharing our bed with other people, sex in strange places, the list went on. “Sometimes. Sometimes I feel like this insatiable woman who can’t get past the dirty desires that you bring out of me.” It was honest and a hard pill for me to swallow. 

Norman smirked and chewed at the side of his thumb. I waited for him to explain the smirk. “Good. I’m glad it’s not just me that still gets hot when I see you. Wanna fuck you every time you walk near me and makes me want to show you every dirty fantasy I have ever had.” He scratched his beard as he looked at my confusion. “Oh you thought you were the only one who was a slave to this relationship?”

I nodded. 

Norman pushed off the counter, took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. “Holly, I have never wanted a woman as much as I want you. Never been so in love. Never wanted to make someone so happy.” He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around him. “I have never tired of sex with you.” He started to undress me and I let him. “I see things that spark a glimmer in your eye and I want to do those things to you.” He unhooked my bra with one hand as he yanked at my skirt with the other. “You make me want you. I fucking need you.” He undid his belt and his jeans, he was hard. “I fucking need you.” He said it again as he spun me around, bent me over the counter and slid my legs wide. 

Suddenly we had crossed that line and he was out of control. He held me down as he pushed into me and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to be used by him. He pulled out and slammed back. His words were gone but my voice was suddenly outspoken. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Fuck me like your whore.” I felt his hand run up my naked spine as he worked his way up to my hair. He grabbed a fist full and began to fuck me hard. “Yeah, that’s it. Take it all, fuckin’ own me.” I didn’t know where this dirty talk was coming from but it was turning him on as much as me. He pounded into me as my hips banged into the drawer pull. I didn’t care, “Fuck your whore Norman, do it.” He did, slamming hard as he held me close and I worked my hand down to finger my clit. We both came hard and fast as he bit into my skin and I moaned out. 

It had been sweaty and sexy and we were both out of breath when it was over. He could hardly stand and we both slumped to a heap on the kitchen floor panting together. 

“Mine.” He wrapped me close.

I nodded. “Always.” If we weren’t careful, we’d both fall asleep there. I rocked a bit then nudged him and he smiled. 

“Let’s go to bed baby.” He started to stand and pulled me up with him. We left our clothes in the middle of the kitchen floor as we headed up the stairs hand in hand. We never shut off the lights or closed down the house, we just crawled into bed and pulled up the blankets. 

Norman laid behind him, spooning me as he pulled my ass to his finally tired cock. “Happy birthday Holly.” I smiled and wiggled my ass against him. His hands cupped at my breasts, as he nuzzled my hair. “My beautiful whore that I will treasure forever.” 

He kissed me and smiled. He had changed my mindset on being a whore, it no longer felt like a bad thing. He felt the same need I did in our relationship and the equality made me glad. I started to doze off as he fondled my nipples and hummed in my hair, that cheesy seventies porn music was stuck in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for not calling me out on the fact that you can hardly find a straight adult movie theater in NYC or just about anywhere else these days.  
> 20 Installments??? I can't believe you have all let me ramble on this long. Thank you Muse for the inspiration, thank you readers for all the support.  
> We are not done yet, more stuff still stirring in this brain of mine.


End file.
